Knowledge components
Knowledge Component: Explicit and Implicit So first of all, what do we mean by “knowledge component”? Simply said, the word “knowledge component” is synonymous with “mental models” or “principles”. The concept of knowledge component can be further split into two branches: explicit and implicit knowledge component. According to LearnLab, Pittsburgh Science of Learning Center, their definitions can be explained as follows: When we say a student “has” a knowledge component, it might mean the student can describe it in words (e.g., “Vertical angles are congruent”) or it might simply mean that the student behaves as described by the knowledge component, but may not be able to describe it themselves. In this second case, to say the student “has” the knowledge component “If angle A and B are vertical angles and angle A is X degrees, then angle B is X degrees” means the student will behave in accord with it even though they might not be able to state the rule. The first is an “explicit” knowledge component, like a fact or principle, and the second an “implicit” knowledge component, like a skill. Much of what first language learners know about their first language involves implicit knowledge components. You can imagine an implicit knowledge component like knowing how to cycle (subconsciously) while an explicit knowledge component would be knowing what enables you to cycle (consciously) e.g. your muscles, brain, a bicycle, and so on. The Problem With Joe: Only Learning The Implicit Knowledge Component So, the problem with most students, is that they usually are pretty much satisfied when they are capable of solving, for example, a math problem. They don’t necessarily care what the names are of the techniques they used. Now, the problem with such an approach, is that decreases robust learning. Why? Well, if you read the subchapter “Add-ons to open homework and collaborative lessons: metacognitive pre- and post-assessments”, in order to engage in metacognitive pre-assessment (either alone or in class), one has to be able to tell what techniques they know. The only way for students who have only learned the “implicit knowledge component” to engage in metacognitive pre-assessment, would be to demonstrate it on a chalkboard, computer, or on paper. This, however, can be an arduous and slow task for the student himself (alone) and possibly others around him (in class). One can imagine that, because it takes more time and energy to engage in metacognitive pre-assessment at all, they might become discouraged from doing so, both in class and alone. Again this, in turn, decreases robust learning. So how can we promote students in trying to learn the explicit knowledge components? Promoting The Learning of Explicit Knowledge Components via The Self-Explanation Effect One way to promote the learning of explicit knowledge components, is by deliberately making students explain why they did something i.e. explaining their implicit knowledge component. For more in-depth information about the self-explanation effect, see: Self-explanation is a powerful learning technique, according to meta-analysis of 64 studies involving 6000 participants Excerpt from the article: It is better to ask a student to see if they can explain something to themselves, than for a teacher or book to always explain it to them. By making them more aware of the explicit knowledge components this, in turn, enables them to engage much easier in metacognitive pre-assessments (alone or in class) and, once again, promote robust learning. Category:Metacognition